


Through The Garden Gates

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro is a powerful wizard and he has received countless marriage proposals. He doesn’t wish to marry so he decides to create an impossible challenge to make his suitors give up. He sets up a maze where the person who reaches the center will win his hand. One day, Mahiru enters his maze. (KuroMahi, Fantasy AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Through The Garden Gates

“There goes another one. Shouldn’t you reject these marriage proposals directly instead of making them go through an impossible test? As your royal advisor, I need to warn you this behaviour will create resentment from important families.” Gear said to Kuro. He didn’t respond to him but they had been friends long enough to know his answer. “You call politics troublesome but it is important. You completed your training to become a wizard so your father will require you to marry soon. This maze will make that more difficult to find a mate.”

“That’s the point. My father has been disappointed in me for twenty years so he shouldn’t be surprised. I already told him that I have no wish to marry anyone so he should focus on his other seven children.” Kuro sat on a tree branch that overlooked a sprawling maze of rose hedges. He was a powerful wizard and many people approached him to negotiate a potential marriage. “They only want my magic to enhance their family’s rank.”

Kuro wanted a simple and quiet life with people who cared for him as a person before what he had. Most only saw him as a powerful wizard or the son of a Count so he doubted he could fall in love. He found it tiring to constantly reject shallow marriage proposals so he created a maze around his home. He declared that the first person to make their way through the maze and reach the center would marry him.

The maze would constantly shift and change so it was almost impossible for someone to reach the center. He also enchanted the roses to stop people as they walked through the maze. Most of his suitors gave up after they learned of his challenge and the few who entered the maze would quit after a few minutes. “The sun is setting so I don’t believe anyone else will enter the maze. Let’s go hang out with Hyde.”

Next to Kuro, a rose swayed in the wind and the soft petals created the sound of a bell. He knew that it meant that someone had entered the maze and he groaned softly. Since the roses were connected to his magic, he couldn’t leave the maze or else it would disappear. He started to question if the maze was more troublesome than the suitors.

Kuro lowered himself to sit on the branch again and looked towards the maze’s entrance. He couldn’t see the person well with the distance between them. “He’s entering alone. Most people know that my maze is dangerous and they would have an army with them. Did he enter my maze without knowing that I made it as a challenge? Can’t deal. I should go to him and escort him out before he’s hurt.”

“He looks like a simple commoner so it’s likely that he can’t afford to hire help. You’re a Count so he might have entered to marry your wealth.” Gear said beside him. He didn’t want to see his friend be taken advantage of. Most would be jealous of Kuro’s power and title but Gear only felt pity for his friend. He saw how it made Kuro lonely. Kuro only had a handful of people he trusted.

Their attention was drawn back to the man in the maze. He folded his hands in front of him and he began to sing. At first, Kuro thought that the man intended to use a spell to find the center of the maze. He doubted a simple mage would be able to manipulate his maze though. Rain started to fall over the maze and Kuro could sense a warm magic within the water.

The man’s song changed and sunlight replaced the rain. As the lingering rain reflected the light, it created a spectrum of colours. The different colours mixed with the moonlight and washed over the red roses. Kuro didn’t understand why the man casted the two spells since it wouldn’t help him reach the center of the maze. He realized that wasn’t the man’s attention after he turned around to leave the maze.

The man only stopped in the entrance to pick a few roses before he disappeared out the gate.

* * *

“ _Your touch slipped away to become a memory. Do you remember my kiss as I miss yours?_ ” Mahiru sang as he walked down the road. He could see the maze in the distance and he thought of how beautiful the roses were. The moon didn’t provide a lot of light to see yet it was enough for Mahiru. He would visit the maze every week and walk through the garden to clear his mind.

With the final note of his song, Mahiru stopped in front of the maze’s entrance. He heard stories of the wizard who created the challenge and most called him haughty or cold. Mahiru couldn’t believe the rumours though. He cupped his hand around a rose and its subtle scent calmed him. The magic he sensed within the rose was warm and welcoming. His mother had taught him that person’s magic reflected the type of person that they were.

Mahiru walked through the grand gate in front of the maze and he wandered through the roses without a destination in mind. He would usually stay near the entrance so he could find his way out easily. He looked towards the large that sat in the center. Sometimes, he would consider exploring the maze to find the center but he knew that it was impossible. He was a mage and he recognized the spells within the rose from simply picking one.

He folded his hands in front of him and sang, “ _I hope my memory will always be with you_.”

“If you’re going to make it rain again, you should put on shoes or else your feet will become muddy.” The voice surprised Mahiru and he turned around sharply. He knew everyone in his small town but he didn’t recognize the man before him. His red eyes were unique. He was handsome and Mahiru wondered if he was a prince who wanted to marry the wizard.

“Are you here for the wizard’s hand in marriage? The maze is dangerous at night so it would be better if you come back in the morning.” Mahiru warned. Something the man said caught his attention and it caused his brows to furrow slightly. “How did you know that my song would summon rain? It’s not a common spell.”

Kuro didn’t know how the man would react if he told him that he was the wizard who created the maze. He had seen him enter the maze a few times yet he would only water the roses. He became curious and he finally decided to speak with him. Most people would treat him differently after they knew about his title and family so he lied. “My name is Kuro and I’m a gardener for this maze. Sleepy Ash hired me to help maintain the rose bushes.”

“I’m Mahiru.” He introduced himself and then held out his hand to shake Kuro’s. Mahiru blushed when he took his hand and kissed his fingertips. He thought that only noblemen would do something so formal. He took his hand back and said, “I hope the rain I created with my song didn’t cause you any trouble with your job. You probably got soaked the first time I made it rain.”

“As long as Sleepy Ash resides within the maze, the roses will stay alive. You didn’t need to go to the trouble of watering such a large maze.” Kuro became more intrigued by Mahiru and the reason he entered the maze. “Do you like roses?”

“I think roses are beautiful but I prefer simple flowers like daisies. I heard this maze was made by a strong wizard so I did assume that a wizard like Sleepy Ash would use magic to keep the roses alive. Flowers should be watered properly though.” Mahiru told him. “Honestly, the first time I entered the maze, it was on a whim. I had a long day and I needed a place I could be alone.”

He took a pair of shoes out of his bag and slipped them onto his feet. Mahiru doubted Kuro would want to hear about the problems of a stranger. He changed the subject and said, “My shoes got wet after I casted the rain spell the first time. I thought I could dry them with a song of sunlight but that didn’t work. Since then, I would bring an extra pair of shoes with me.”

“The maze is dangerous so you shouldn’t walk around here without shoes. The roses have thorns and you can be hurt by them.” He pointed to the vines that lightly lined the ground. Kuro was confused when the vines moved on their own to avoid Mahiru’s feet. He hadn’t controlled the maze with his magic and he wondered if Mahiru was the one who moved it.

“I’ve never been pricked before.” Mahiru didn’t seem to notice how the rose bushes moved around him so Kuro doubted he was using his magic to manipulate it. He looked up at him and tilted his head in confusion. “From what I hear, the maze would chase people out but it hasn’t attacked you or me. Maybe the maze likes us since we’ve spent so much time here.”

“That must be a strange thing to say since a maze isn’t alive and it doesn’t have thoughts like we do.” He had created the maze and enchanted it but he didn’t give it life. Mahiru shook his head and held out his hand towards the tall hedge next to them. A rose fell from the bush and landed in Mahiru’s palm.

“My uncle taught me that magic is a mysterious force that flows through all life. That’s why we need to be kind to things around us. You’ll never know who or what will put a curse on you.” Mahiru joked and laughed softly. His smile was full of warmth and Kuro found himself reflecting his expression. “I became an animal doctor because of that. May I ask why you chose to be a gardener?”

“Gardening isn’t a passion for me or anything like that. It’s a job that pays well.” Kuro shrugged. He couldn’t tell him that he was truly the heir to a powerful family and a large estate. Mahiru didn’t seem to question his evasive answer and they started to walk aimlessly through the winding halls. “You’re an animal doctor? It must be hard for you to find work. The witch doctor of Eve is rather famous.”

“I get by. You work here so you must know this rose maze well.” Mahiru’s comment made Kuro stiffen slightly. He assumed that he would ask him to take him to the center because he wanted to marry Sleepy Ash. Then, he said: “I visit the maze often but I haven’t explored it well. Most people want to find the center but this maze is so large that you must know secret places that are beautiful.”

“Other people would be more interested in reaching the center of the maze to win Sleepy Ash’s hand in marriage.” Kuro decided to voice the question he had since he first saw Mahiru enter the maze.

“Do you think I'll offend Sleepy Ash if I say that I hope he doesn’t find a fiancé through this maze? The rose bushes are stunning and I enjoy walking through the maze. Once someone reaches the middle, this maze will disappear. That would make me sad.” Mahiru’s confession shocked Kuro. Everyone who entered his maze only cared for his title. Yet, Mahiru appreciated the roses.

A loud clash above their heads caused them to look up at the sky. Dark clouds started to cover the moon and Mahiru smelled rain in the air. He rushed to take his umbrella out of his bag but the rain fell before he could. Mahiru opened the umbrella and moved closer to Kuro so they could share the umbrella. “My umbrella is only large enough for one person but it’s better than nothing.”

Kuro noticed how Mahiru held the umbrella over him more than himself. The simple act of kindness was foreign to him but he knew that Mahiru was an honest person. The rain soaked his shoulder and Kuro didn’t want him to become sick. He placed his hand over Mahiru’s on the umbrella and whispered a spell. “ _Votre gentillesse m’a changé_.”

His magic wrapped around their joined hands before it travelled up the umbrella. The umbrella grew until it could protect both of them from the rain. With the larger umbrella, they didn’t need to stand close to avoid the rain. Neither of them moved away from the other though. “Did Sleepy Ash teach you magic so you could care for the maze?”

Mahiru was surprised that a gardener would know magic and he stared at Kuro. The magic he felt was oddly familiar as well. Kuro couldn’t tell him everything but Mahiru’s curious eyes compelled him to answer. “My father sent me to school for magic but I was a terrible student and they kicked me out before I could finish. Did you go to school for magic too?”

“My uncle taught me a few things but I mostly learned on my own. Since my father left before I was born and my mother was always working, my uncle would give me magic books. Magic was a fun distraction but…” His smile became bittersweet and the expression tugged on Kuro’s heart. He could see a quiet strength in Mahiru and he wondered about his past.

Rose petals fell among the rain and Mahiru held out his hand to catch one. He brought the petal closer to his nose so he could smell the flower. The dew on the petal made the scent of roses more powerful. “This maze is amazing, isn’t it? I’ll make a warm breeze to dry us before we can get sick. _You remind me of that summer night long ago_.”

He had heard him sing countless times yet his voice held Kuro spellbound once more. A warm wind circled them and it dried their clothes and Kuro couldn’t help but notice that it resembled Mahiru’s personality. The maze reacted to Mahiru’s song in a similar way it affected Kuro. A path opened before them and it led to an open garden with a gazebo.

“Oh, look, Kuro!” Mahiru patted his arm and then pointed to the gazebo where they would be safe from the rain. He hooked his arm around his and dragged him forward. The wooden gazebo had roses circling the pillars and framed the canopy. Even in the darkness of night and the falling rain, Mahiru thought the gazebo was stunning.

They stepped into the gazebo and Mahiru lowered the umbrella. “I hope this rain stops soon. This gazebo is gorgeous but we can’t sleep here. We’ll catch a cold or something. Worse, my cat will destroy the house if he doesn’t have food. Do you have anyone waiting for you at home?”

“I live alone.” Kuro told him and he saw relief pass over Mahiru’s face. A blush replaced the expression and he felt his face redden as well. He didn’t know how to react to the thought that Mahiru could be interested in him. “Will your cat be jealous that you’re spending so much time with me?”

“Maybe a little. I’ll give him a rose and he’ll forgive me for staying the night with someone else.” Mahiru giggled softly.

He sat on the bench and looked beyond the rain to the rose bushes in the distance. In the corner of his eyes, he watched Kuro pick a rose. He burned off the thorns before he held it out to Mahiru. He took the rose and their fingers brushed together. “That’s for your cat so he’ll forgive you.”

“Thank you, Kuro.” Mahiru brought the flower to his nose to hide his shy smile. He was certain that his cheeks matched the colour of the rose. Between the pleasant scent of roses and Kuro’s warm presence, he felt comfortable. He forgot the rain around them and they were in a world with only them. Kuro sat next to him on the bench. “Will picking flowers get you fired?”

“Sleepy Ash doesn’t mind.” Kuro reassured him. “I’ve seen you pick a rose from the gate each time you visit. You can take more if you want.”

“My mother loves roses… She loved roses.” His voice broke slightly. Mahiru didn’t want to cry in front of Kuro so he kept his gaze to the ground. “I picked a rose to put onto her memorial. Last month, we held her funeral but I still can’t believe she’s actually gone. This must sound childish, doesn’t it? One of my co-workers said I needed to be strong when he saw he cry. I’m an adult but I’m still clinging to her.”

“I don’t think it’s childish. She must’ve been important to you so it’s natural that you would be sad. Your co-worker was a jerk.” Kuro took out a napkin from his pocket and wiped his cheek. He didn’t know if the water was rain or tears but he gently wiped it away. Mahiru turned to face him and their eyes met. Looking into his brown eyes, he felt a mix of sympathy and protectiveness of him.

“It has been hard since my mother died but visiting this rose garden has helped me feel better. It’s quiet here and I can gather my thoughts.” Mahiru found it easy to talk to Kuro and he unconsciously leaned into his palm. The rain was cold but that wasn’t the reason Mahiru moved closer to his warmth. “Thank you for listening to me even though we’ve only met today.”

“I don’t mind.” He patted his head before he sat back. Kuro thought of something he could do to make him smile again. He waved his hand over the rose Mahiru held and the flower multiplied until he had a bouquet. A few of the roses had become daisies.

“These are beautiful.” Mahiru took a daisy from the bouquet and placed it behind his ear. The rain had stopped but they stayed in the gazebo. The water droplets that coated the flowers reflected the moonlight and they created the illusion of diamonds. “It looks like it’s time to return home but I would love to talk to you again. When you’re not working, do you want to meet in the town and get to know each other better? There’s a ramen shop we can go to.”

“How did you know that I love ramen? Are you a stalker?” Kuro joked and smiled. “You should know my full name though. It’s Sleepy Ash Kuro Servamp, the Count of Sloth.”

“Sleepy Ash?” He repeated his name as his eyes widened. Kuro knew he would be surprised but he hoped he wouldn’t treat him differently now. He hesitantly turned to face him. Mahiru slipped a rose from the bouquet and tucked it into Kuro’s jacket pocket. “My name is Mahiru Shirota, the witch doctor of Eve. We’re more similar than I thought. We both hid our titles to not be judged.”

Kuro was hopeful that he found someone who would see him for himself and he touched the rose over his heart.


End file.
